Bittersweet redemption
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Défi perso. Oikawa a infligé une blessure à Kageyama du temps où ils étaient tous deux au collège. Une blessure indélébile qui lui ronge le coeur quand il est auprès de celui qu'il aime. En se confiant à Hinata, ce dernier décide de l'aider et de le protéger... Quitte à devenir un monstre. Yaoi. HinaOi, KageIwa
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou voici la pause défi perso avec comme consigne que je me suis imposée écrire sur des choses que je n'aime pas. Alors, la fic sera du HinaOi et du KageIwa avec de l'angst un peu plus sombre que d'habitude et en filigrane un couple que je n'aime pas, le OiKage. Celui-ci sera présent au début de l'histoire et à sens unique, tout comme le KageHina et le IwaOi qui serviront de fils conducteurs.**

 **Je m'excuse d'ailleurs auprès des fans de ces ships. D'ailleurs, les moments "darks" on va dire ne sont pas très explicites mais ils sont là donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé... Je vous ouvre la croix de sortie en m'excusant d'avance. Merci infiniment Nanouluce, kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews.**

 **Ah oui, dernière note, si vous voulez me parler de votre vision sur cet acte immonde qu'est le viol après lecture, parlez-en moi en MP au lieu de faire une reflexion sur une review car oui, il y a un acte non consenti (et comme je l'ai dit, je ne détaille pas beaucoup). Préparez-vous donc à une histoire douce-amère de jalousie, de "vengeance", d'amour et de rédemption (comme le dit le titre). Bonne lecture. :)**

Oikawa-san avait toujours été son modèle, un joueur sur lequel il fallait prendre exemple pour aller plus loin, quelqu'un qu'il devait surpasser pour aller toujours plus loin.

Si je deviens meilleur que lui, alors ce sera un exploit, avait-il l'habitude de se dire à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un petit collégien en cinquième à Kitagawa Daiichi. Tobio adorait le volley, y jouer lui donnait le sourire et en observant Oikawa, c'était tout naturel de lui demander conseil. Sauf que ce dernier le rejetait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi donc Tobio avait redoublé d'efforts pour devenir un meilleur passeur afin qu'il le remarque.

En le voyant donner conseil à d'autres cadets moins doués que lui, le noiraud fut attristé et frustré. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de plus que lui? "Laisse-le, lui avait dit un jour son senpai Iwaizumi, Oikawa n'est qu'un idiot."

Tobio se sentait toujours bizarre quand Iwaizumi-senpai était près de lui, son coeur se réchauffait, il battait plus vite aussi et quand il le voyait au loin, c'était comme s'il brillait au firmament. Si Oikawa était son modèle niveau technique, Iwaizumi était devenu petit à petit l'objet d'une admiration, d'un amour qui devint de plus en plus forte, surtout lors des moments où il l'aidait à s'entrainer.

Le noiraud avait été touché par sa gentillesse, charmé par sa prestance et même si Iwaizumi-san pensait probablement qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, Tobio décida de prendre les devants en l'enlaçant timidement par derrière quand tous deux furent seuls lors du rangement du matériel après l'entrainement.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Kageyama?, demanda Hajime, surpris par un tel geste.

\- Je...Je t'aime beaucoup, Iwaizumi-san, bafouilla Tobio en rougissant tout en relâchant don étreinte, je sais que je n'ai que treize ans, que tu dois me prendre pour un gamin et que c'est dernière ann..." Le noiraud ne put dire rien de plus que Hajime le serra dans ses bras. "J'avais peur d'être le seul, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front, mais je suis heureux que ça ne soit pas le cas. Je t'aime aussi, Kageyama, poursuivit-il en posant son front contre le sien, et même si c'est ma dernière année à Kitagawa Daiichi, rien ne nous empêchera de nous revoir ensuite.

Tobio eut un petit sourire, content que son amour fut partagé.

Cependant, les deux amoureux ne se rendirent pas compte que quelqu'un les observait, tapi dans l'ombre, les yeux chocolats emplis d'une jalousie sans nom.

Pendant la fin de sa cinquième, Tobio avait été sur un petit nuage. Le fait de s'entrainer avec Iwaizumi et surtout le fit que celui-ci était devenu son petit ami lui rendirent la vie plus rose. Il ignorait même les remarques envieuses des autres joueurs, se concentrant uniquement sur son entrainement.

Malheureusement, ce cadre idyllique se brisa un jour.

Tout comme son innocence.

Cet après-midi là, il était en train de finir de ranger le filet dans la remise quand Oikawa apparut discrètement derrière lui tout en fermant la porte en la bloquant ensuite. Iwaizumi avait des choses à voir avec le coach, les autres joueurs étaient partis donc c'était l'occasion parfaite.

Au début, Tobio ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Oikawa-san l'avait plaqué par terre avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et lui baillonner la bouche d'une main tout lui en maintenant les poignets de l'autre. Il se débattit et tenta de de lever sous le poids lourd qui le maintint au sol.

En vain. "Quoi, Tobio-chan?, avait murmuré le capitaine de Kitagawa Daiichi en le toisant hautainement, un sourire narquois, comme tu m'as pris Iwa-chan, il faut bien que je me défoule un peu, non? Et puis, je te rends service aussi. Comme ça, tu sauras comment faire plaisir à un homme."

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tobio ressentit la plus grande frayeur de sa vie quand Oikawa remplaça la main qui le muselait par des lèvres envahissantes qui l'étouffaient plus que de raison tandis que celle-ci se faufila sous son t-shirt pour triturer sans ménagement des parties de son corps qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être utilisées de cette manière.

Tobio n'aimait pas cette main glacée intrusive qui cherchait à faire le réagir pour mieux l'humilier.

Il tremblait encore plus lorsque Tooru baissa prestement son short et son caleçon après avoir enlevé la langue de sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle.

Le noiraud voulut crier mais il savait que pour Hajime, Oikawa-san était un ami très cher donc il se tut, des larmes silencieuses coulant de ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tobio-chan?, le nargua Tooru en suçant deux de ses doigts, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir d' être aussi sensible."

Tobio fuit ce regard moqueur en se mordant la lèvre. Ça l'énervait d'être aussi faible, aussi impuissant face à lui. L'image de son modèle s'effrita de plus en plus surtout quand deux doigts entrèrent sans crier gare au plus profond de lui.

Il eut mal, la sensation était plus que gênante et même si Oikawa-san parvint à toucher un endroit qui lui fit ressentir une émotion plus qu'effrayante, Tobio avait fermé les yeux avec résignation, sa lèvre mordue à sang, ses pensées s'accrochant à une incessante litanie désespérée.

C'est Hajime qui me fait ça. C'est Hajime qui me fait ça. C'est Hajime qui me fait ça.

Le noiraud patienta encore en priant que son ainé arrête quand Oikawa retira enfin ses doigts avec déception. "Ce n'est pas drôle." Lui qui avait pensé que Tobio aurait joui malgré lui, dommage. Toutefois, en le voyant si triste et terrorisé, il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal. "Il vaut mieux que tu t'habilles, poursuivit Tooru avec désinvolture, à moins que tu veuilles qu'Iwa-chan te découvre comme ça mais je ne préfère pas qu'il le sache, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire."

Tobio s'assit très lentement en opinant de la tête sans mot dire. Il remit ses affaires en ordre puis sortit du gymnase après qu'Oikawa-san eut débloqué la porte. Le noiraud prit son sac dans les vestiaires après avoir mis son uniforme de collégien puis erra dans la rue en fixant le ciel crépusculaire d'un air absent. Une partie de lui se dit que tout ce que lui avait fait Oikawa-san n'était un cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt mais l'autre partie, celle qui s'éveillait au moment où il ressentit de nouveau cette douleur quand il avançait, le rappela à l'ordre.

Tobio attendait d'être chez lui, seul dans sa chambre, pour fondre en larmes.

Depuis, Oikawa l'avait laissé tranquille, simplement satisfait par son regard honteux et apeuré. Il remarquait aussi que Tobio-chan mettait un peu de la distance avec Iwa-chan. Tant mieux. Pourtant, Tooru remarquait que son ami d'enfance ne lui tenait pas rigueur, ce qui l'énerva enormément. De toute manière, c'était la fin de l'année et il aurait tout le temps de s'accaparer Iwa-chan au lycée.

Tobio savait que Hajime pensait que s'il était aussi distant avec lui, c'était probablement pour le laisser potasser ses examens d'entrée. Le noiraud s'en voulait d'abuser de sa confiance mais il s'était promis de ne rien lui dire pour ne pas briser l'amitié qui le liait à Oikawa-san. Il décida donc de mettre toute sa hargne, toute sa tristesse dans le volley, quitte à être exigeant avec les autres.

Pour cacher au plus profond de lui cet acte atroce.

Sauf que cela le rongea quand même de l'intérieur surtout quand Hajime souhaitait approfondir leur relation.

Il était alors lycéen à Karasuno et lui à Aoba Jousai... Avec Oikawa-san.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Tobio, l'avait-il rassuré un soir où il l'avait invitê chez lui, je peux patienter."

Ce soir-là, Hajime l'avait tendrement embrassé alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur son lit . Le baiser avait été très agréable, mais quand les mains de son petit ami s'étaient glissées sous son t-shirt, Tobio avait tréssailli, les souvenirs qui le hantaient remontant de nouveau à la surface. Les mains de Hajime étaient chaudes contrairement à celles d'Oikawa-san mais il avait l'impression de revivre de nouveau cette scène même s'il rencontrait des yeux verts aimants au lieu d'un regard chocolat sadique.

Tobio avait beau tenté d'effacer ce souvenir encore et encore quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls mais celui-ci ne cessait de revenir, comme pour lui dire : "Tu t'es laissé faire donc tu n'es pas digne d'être aimé." Une autre voix en lui scandait que s'il ne s'était pas totalement défendu, c'était parce qu'au fond de lui, il aimait ça.

Hajime regarda Tobio en plein conflit intérieur avant qu'il ne se réfugie dans ses bras en chuchotant un "Pardon, Hajime" presqu'inaudible. Il sentait que son petit ami lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'osait le brusquer. Pourtant, il faudrait qu'un jour il lui en parle afin qu'il puisse l'aider.

Tobio décida alors de se confier au sujet de ce secret qui lui enserrait le coeur mais à celui qu'il s'était mis à considérer comme son meilleur ami. Le noiraud prit alors Hinata à part durant la pause déjeûner et tous deux dégustèrent leurs paniers repas dans la cour non loin du gymnase où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Shouyou avait d'ailleurs senti le numéro 9 sur le qui-vive, ces temps-ci et cela l'avait grandement inquiété. Observer Kageyama et veiller sur lui de loin était devenu une habitude chez lui et il pouvait dire quand son ami était contrarié ou quand il se sentait mal, comme ce fut le cas maintenant.

"Ce que je vais te dire, murmura Tobio, les yeux rivés sur le sol, je ne l'ai dit à personne.

\- Je garderai ton secret, Kageyama, le rassura Shouyou en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

Le noiraud déglutit légèrement, les mains tremblant sur sa boite à bento mais il se calma un peu en croisant les iris ambrés rassurants du roux. "Tu sais que...Iwaizumi-san et moi sortons ensemble."

Shouyou hocha silencieusement la tête. Oui, il était au courant malheureusement mais tant que Tobio était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. "Quand j'étais à Kitagawa Daiichi, raconta ensuite le numéro 9, Oikawa l'a découvert et il m'a..., il ne put prononcer le mot tabou tant celui-ci restait coincé dans sa gorge, bon, se convainquit-il d'une voix chevrotante, c'était juste avec les doigts, ce n'est pas comme si...

\- Que cela soit avec des doigts ou autre chose, un viol reste un viol, Kageyama, le coupa Hinata en le prenant par les épaules, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux quand il croisa des yeux bleus hébétés, je ne voulais pas le dire de cette manière mais...

-...Ce n'est pas grave, Hinata, fit Kageyama en tentant d'agir comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, et tu as raison. Il faut que je... l'accepte mais je me sens..."

Shouyou le prit dans ses bras. "Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il t'a fait subir, murmura le roux, au contraire, tu as été fort pour y survivre.

Tobio eut un moment d'arrêt, les mots de Hinata le réconfortaient en un sens, cependant : "Je repousse Hajime quand on est sur le point de le faire et je ne lui ai rien dit parce que je sais qu'Oikawa-san est son ami d'enfance, il chuchota tandis que des larmes commencèrent à coulet de ses yeux, je suis perdu, Hinata.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Iwaizumi est quelqu'un de très gentil donc tu peux lui dire sans détailler sur qui a fait quoi. Pour le reste, fais-lui confiance, même si ça met du temps.

\- Merci, fit Tobio en reniflant. Sa blessure mettrait du temps à guérir mais il valait mieux qu'il en parle à Hajime sans être obligé de tout lui dire non plus, juste le nécessaire.

Shouyou lui caressa doucement les cheveux, le temps qu'il se détende. Sa petite soeur avait subi des attouchements de la part de son professeur au début de l'année. Ce dernier avait été arrêté mais il avait fallu du temps à Natsu pour s'en remettre. Leur mère avait pris rendez-vous avec un psychologue qui avait suivi la petite fille tandis que Shouyou restait souvent avec elle en la rassurant du mieux qu'il le pouvait afin qu'elle n'eut plus peur.

Natsu avait passé les deux derniers mois à dormir dans sa chambre, ses cauchemars revenant de manière récurrente et maintenant, la petite fille reprenait petit à petit une vie normale en renouant avec ses copines. Elle avait encore un peu de mal avec les garçons mais Shouyou savait qu'elle faisait des efforts en avançant à sa manière.

Nul doute que Tobio y arriverait aussi mais là, une autre envie avait fleuri dans son coeur.

Celle de tout faire pour protéger son ami si cher à son coeur.

De tout faire pour veiller sur son bonheur.

Quitte à devenir un monstre.

"Tout ira bien, Tobio, chuchota-t-il en berçant doucement le numéro 9, une lueur dangereuse se profilant dans ses pupilles ambres, tout ira bien."

Je ferai tout pour que tu restes heureux aux cotés d'Iwaizumi-san.

Durant l'entrainement de fin d'après-midi, le capitaine de Karasuno remarqua l'absence de Hinata dans le gymnase, ce qui était étrange. D'habitude, avec il était le premier à y être avec Kageyama : "Tu sais où il est, Kageyama?, demanda alors Sugawara au numéro 9.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était de corvée de nettoyage aujourd'hui, répondit le noiraud en commençant à s'échauffer, il viendra plus tard."

N'empêche qu'il eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il savait que Hinata était du genre à prendre les choses à coeur et il eut peur que... non, Hinata a trop peur d'Oikawa-san, je ne pense pas qu'il règle ses comptes avec lui.

Pourtant, il fut bien loin de la vérité.

Pendant ce temps, dans le gymnase où le lycée d'Aoba Jousai s'entrainait, Oikawa travaillait sur ses services bien qu'il fut frustré de ne pas arriver à les mettre parfaitement au point. Il fut aussi irrité pour une autre raison : lui qui avait pensé qu'une fois au lycée, il réussirait à mettre Iwa-chan dans ses filets en profitant que Tobio-chan et lui seraient éloignés, cela avait au contraire renforcé leur couple à ces deux-là.

Malheureusement pour lui, avec les entrainements pour le tournoi à venir, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un tour à Karasuno, histoire de malmener un peu plus ce gamin en lui faisant la totale, cette fois-ci. La voix de Kindaichi l'interpela : "Oikawa-senpai, le numéro 10 de Karasuno veut te voir."

Tooru s'arrêta. Que faisait Chibi-chan ici? A moins qu'il fut au courant au sujet de Tobio-chan? Une idée bien malsaine se forma dans son esprit. Il savait que Tobio-chan considérait ce minus comme un véritable ami. Et si je m'en prenais à lui, à la place? Tobio-chan n'en serait que plus triste, il culpabiliserait même. "Je vais le rejoindre, déclara-t-il à Yûtarou avant d'ajouter un petit sourire menaçant aux lèvres, et ne dis rien à Iwa-chan, sinon il va encore s'énerver pour un rien."

Kindaichi hocha la tête et retourna s'entrainer pendant que son capitaine sortit du terrain pour croiser un Chibi-chan bien nerveux devant les toilettes. "Alors, Chibi-chan, sussurra Tooru en s'approchant de lui, tu voulais me voir?

\- Euh, o-oui, bégaya Hinata en détournant le regard, j'aurais besoin de quelques conseils pour faire des services comme les tiens, Grand Roi."

Drole du surnom, pensa Tooru, mais il m'énerve. C'est comme s'il me comparait à Tobio-chan. "Je peux t'enseigner d'autres choses, d'abord, minauda-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant en voyant le roux sursauter légèrement lorsqu'il passa un bras autour des épaules du plus petit, allons dans un lieu plus tranquille."

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai l'emmena aux toilettes où il les enferma tous deux dans un des cabinets malgré les protestations hésitantes du roux. Comme il aimait le voir désemparé face à cette situation, ça l'excitait encore plus lorsqu'il le mit dos au mur, plaqué contre la porte du cabinet pour presser ses lèvres en un baiser forcé tout en immisçant son genou entre les cuisses du numéro 10 pour mieux le caresser à cet endroit...

Tooru fut tellement concentré à le dominer qu'il se rendit à peine compte que le baiser avait changé de tournure, la langue de Chibi-chan se faufilant sournoisement entre ses lèvres. "Mmmmm?" Deux mains le prirent par la taille pour le pousser jusqu'à la cuvette que le brun eut le reflexe de fermer avant de se retrouver violemment assis dessus. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Chibi-chan avait une telle force ni que... Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai tréssaillit face aux yeux ambres qui le fixaient tandis que Chibi-chan se retrouvait à califouchon sur lui une fois le baiser rompu, son sac posé à coté de la cuvette, une main emprisonnant ses poignets.

Il put même y déceler une colère et un mépris qui lui poignardaient douloureusement le coeur.

Tooru n'aimait pas être rejeté, il voulait être sans cesse le centre de l'attention mais là, pour la première fois, il eut peur pour une autre raison que la colère d'Iwa-chan.

Chibi-chan le sondait froidement comme pour réfléchir quand à ce qu'il allait lui faire et Tooru perdit toute volonté de se défendre, surtout quand le roux se mit à se frotter lascivement contre lui, en une friction qui le fit réagir plus que de raison. Il ferma les yeux, honteux de ressentir ça alors qu'il... _Non, seul Iwa-chan a le droit de..._ Chibi-chan s'arrêta.

Tooru s'apprêta à ouvrir les yeux quand quelque chose de chaud et de dur entra entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à un Chibi-chan qui le dominait, un sourire impérieux aux lèvres, les iris ambres le rabaissant tout comme l'ordre avilissant qui suivit en un chuchotement tandis qu'une main lui empoigna les mèches chocolats pour qu'il continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux afin de prendre une photo avec son téléphone : "Suce-moi, Grand Roi."

Tooru s'éxecuta en le fusillant du regard. Il ne niait pas que la situation avait un je-ne-sais quoi d'excitant mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'aussi faiblard que Chibi-chan eut l'ascendance sur lui. Ou peut-être aimait-il ça, il l'ignorait mais quelque chose chez le numéro 10 l'obligeait à se soumettre.

Serait-ce un désir refoulé de sa part? Une envie d'être corrigé pour ce qu'il avait fait à Tobio-chan tout comme Iwa-chan le faisait habituellement avec ses écarts de conduite?

Shouyou bougea lentement ses hanches en sentant cette douce chaleur moite aller et venir sur lui. Il pouvait très bien enfoncer sa virilité plus profondément s'il le voulait et faire vraiment mal au Grand Roi mais là n'était pas son but. S'il faisait ça, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai ou le professeur de Natsu.

Non, son objectif fut sensiblement différent.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit subitement ce qui eut l'effet de les interrompre. Tooru tressaillit à l'écoute de la voix d'Iwa-chan. "Oikawa est parti voir quelqu'un, tu dis?

\- C'est Kindaichi qui m'en a parlé, répondit Matsukawa, probablement une de ses fans."

 _Kindaichi, espèce d'idiot,_ maugréa en pensée Tooru, _tu sais bien que Mattsun en aurait parlé à Iwa-chan._

Au moins, il pouvait s'espérer heureux que son cadet n'eut pas dit avec qui il était. Chibi-chan recommença à bouger pour son grand déplaisir. _Arrête, pas quand Iwa-chan est si près._ Tooru vit avec horreur les lèvres du roux s'entrouvrir en un gémissem..."Mmm!"

\- Tu as entendu, Iwaizumi?, s'enquit Matsukawa, derrière la porte, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Iwaizumi avant de crier, eh! Il y a quelqu'un?"

Tooru se mit à trembler dans la semi-pénombre suite au petit cri étouffé qu'il avait poussé tandis que le sourire de Hinata s'élargit d'une manière on ne plus sadique. Oikawa avait peur qu'Iwaizumi le découvre dans cette position et il lui suffisait simplement de pousser un petit gémissement pour qu'il les remarque. Pourtant, le roux savait que c'était à double tranchant, de même qu'il ne voulut pas que cela finisse trop vite, surtout qu'à cet instant, le Grand Roi avait perdu de sa superbe et le suppliait même du regard. C'est marrant de le voir comme ça, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec lui.

Le numéro 10 attendit donc qu'Iwaizumi et son ami partirent des toilettes, Matsukawa jugeant qu'il avait dû rêver pour se retirer de la bouche de Tooru en le tirant par les cheveux, cédant à la jouissance et éclaboussant par la même occasion le visage du capitaine d'Aoba Jousai. "Voilà, fit joyeusement Hinata en prenant de nouveau une photo, je me suis bien amusé, poursuivit-il en se levant, mais ce n'est pas fini."

Tooru s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse la même chose vu qu'il retirait ensuite son survêtement et son caleçon... Sauf que Chibi-chan ne fit que prendre ses sous-vêtements. "Je garde les photos pour jouer encore avec toi, déclara le roux un sourire dominateur aux lèvres, comme ça, si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, je peux très bien les envoyer à Iwaizumi-san. Je suis sûr que Kageyama a son numéro...Et ah oui!, ajouta-t-il en mettant le caleçon du plus grand dans la poche de son pantalon, je garde ça en souvenir."

Tooru en fut mortifié : Chibi-chan lui faisait non seulement du chantage et en plus, il ne pensait qu'à son propre plaisir en dénigrant le sien. Il comprit aussi sa manoeuvre et la trouvait bien machiavélique. Si jamais il sortait sans ses sous-vêtements, Iwa-chan et les autres découvriraient plus facilement son état.

Chibi-chan faisait ça pour le mettre dans une situation embarrassante pour se venger au nom de Tobio-chan.

"Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il quand Hinata fut sur le point de sortir du cabinet après avoir récupéré son sac, j'ai vu comment tu regardais Tobio-chan durant le match de qualification. Tu l'aimes, non? Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour l'avoir à toi tout seul?"

Shouyou se retourna et se baissa pour prendre un bout de papier toilette pour le débarbouiller en répondant calmement : "Parce que je veux son bonheur plus que tout contrairement à toi qui ne pense qu'au tien."

Tooru fut à la fois chagriné et énervé du regard ambré plein de pitié que lui lança le roux. Il ne le croyait pas ainsi et pourtant, cette facette qu'il découvrait, l'effrayait autant qu'elle le fascinait. "Qui es-tu, Chibi-chan?

\- Shouyou Hinata, rétorqua le numèro 10 d'un ton narquois sur le ton de l'évidence, de toute façon, poursuivit-il en se levant pour quitter le cabinet, nous n'en n'avons pas fini, Oikawa-san. A plus."

Tooru le laissa partir, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le brun en profita alors pour se soulager en fermant les yeux , se forçant à penser à Iwa-chan quand il le faisait mais il eut à la place une autre image qui défilait dans sa tête, des yeux ambres qui le dardaient de manière accusatrice en train de le pousser à se repentir.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai sentit comme un vide lorsqu'il se déversa dans sa main. Il aurait souhaité que Hinata le touche et le prenne en considération, lui qui avait l'embarras du choix pour être aimé mais le fait qu'il ait traité comme un moins-que-rien lui fit étrangement mal.

Que lui réservait-il maintenant?

Shouyou arriva devant le gymnase de son lycée. Le capitaine se douterait certainement de quelque chose, aussi prit-il un air délibéremment étourdi lorsqu'il rentra pendant que ses coéquipiers continuaient de s'entrainer. "Euuuh salut tout le monde. Désolé pour le retard! J'étais tellement occupé à ranger ma salle de classe que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mon camarade m'a enfermé sans le faire exprès, prétexta-t-il en se grattant la tête d'un air faussement embarassé.

L'excuse était bidon, il le savait mais vu que tout le monde pensait qu'il était du genre tête en l'air, ça risquait de marcher chez la plupart de ses amis. "C'est tout toi, Shouyou, rigola Nishinoya en lui ébouriffant les cheveux tandis que Tobio le regardait avec suspicion mais il ne put demander à Hinata ce qui se tramait étant donné que Sugawara passa devant lui pour lui tendre les clés. "Va te changer et rejoins-nous après."

Hinata hocha la tête avec un grand sourire avant de de diriger vers le local. Kageyama allait certainement lui poser des questions mais il verrait ça après l'entrainement. Celui-ci se passa comme d'habitude avec le numéro 9 qui le houspillait à la moindre erreur ou Noya-san et Tanaka-san qui le taquinaient gentiment pour sa maladresse. Tsukishima tenta de lui faire deux ou trois remarques narquoises mais le regard assassin qu'il rencontra l'en dissuada vite.

Hinata était différent ces derniers temps : même s'il restait l'idiot du volley tout joyeux, le blond pouvait voir quelques failles derrière son sourire. Un regard plus que sérieux par ci, un sourire un tantinet désabusé par-là, il eut l'impression d'entrapercevoir un autre Hinata plus sombre et il ne cachait pas que celui-ci lui faisait peur. La voix de Yamaguchi le tira de ses réflexions : "Tsukki, c'est l'heure de ranger."

Tsukishima eut un léger sursaut avant d'opiner de la tête sans un mot et suivre Tadashi pour l'aider à ramasser les balles. Les membres de l'équipe de Karasuno se changèrent ensuite dans le local puis ils quittèrent le lycée où leur capitaine leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de prendre son chemin avec Suga et Asahi. Tsukishima en fit de même avec Yamaguchi et Tanaka partit avec Nishinoya et les autres premières.

Kageyama profita donc de ce moment pour discuter un peu avec Hinata, le roux ayant pris la décision de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui avant de rentrer à son tour à vélo. Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le noiraud lui avait demandé sans cesse de faire le chemin avec lui mais depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué sa situation avec Oikawa, le numéro 10 avait saisi la raison.

"Tu es allé voir Oikawa-san tout à l'heure?, le questionna alors le numéro 9 alors qu'ils furent arrivés devant chez lui.

\- Oui et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a rien fait, le rassura Shouyou, et il ne va plus rien te faire, poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire qui ne plut pas à Tobio. Il lui faisait penser à celui d'Oikawa quand il... Ne me dis pas qu'il lui a fait la même chose.

\- Hinata, murmura-t-il en espérant que ce ne fut pas vrai, que lui as-tu fait?

\- Rien de ce que tu penses, répondit Hinata en lui tapotant l'épaule, je vais te laisser rentrer. Il est tard. A demain."

Tobio le regarda partir sans mot dire. Il avait l'étrange impression de parler à un autre Hinata.

Un Hinata totalement opposé de celui que tout le monde voyait.

Un Hinata qui avait dû se confronter à une réalité bien sombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Le noiraud rentra chez lui et salua sa mère avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires. Son téléphone portable sonna. Tobio le prit avec une certaine appréhension quand il découvrit le nom de son petit ami écrit sur l'écran : "Allô, Hajime?

\- _Bonsoir, Tobio,_ répondit la voix douce de Hajime de l'autre coté du combiné, _l'entrainement s'est bien passé?_

\- Oui, ça va et le tien? Pas trop fatiguant?

\- _Tout va bien mis à part Oikawa qui s'est encore éclipsé pour voir une de ses fans,_ il l'entendit soupirer, _celui-là, il n'en rate pas une. Quoique je l'ai trouvé plus calme en revenant._

Tobio ne dit mot. Oikawa était parti voir Hinata et il ignorait encore ce que le roux lui avait fait. " _Tobio?_

\- Oh! Euh, désolé, s'excusa le noiraud, je voulais te demander si tu étais libre ce lundi qui va venir, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler.

\- _Bien sûr, je t'attendrai après ton entrainement._

\- Merci, Hajime. Par contre, je suis désolé mais ma mère m'appelle pour dîner donc je...

\- ... _Ce n'est pas grave_ , le rassura Hajime, _de toute manière moi aussi, on m'appelle pour manger._

\- D'accord, à bientôt.

- _A bientôt, Tobio. Tu me manques._

\- Moi aussi, chuchota le noiraud avant de raccrocher, un étau se resserrant dans le coeur. Il espérait que Hajime serait conciliant avec lui quand il lui raconterait tout.

Hajime fixa son portable, pensif. Tobio n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il avait bien remarqué que son petit ami était assez distant le peu qu'ils se voyaient et cela le préoccupait. Le brun èprouvait même une petite angoisse quant à une éventuelle rupture mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de ça. De toute manière, quoique c'était, il serait là pour le soutenir.

Le lendemain, Tooru reçut la visite de Chibi-chan à l'entrée de sa salle de classe. Les terminales avaient probablement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un collégien venu visiter son futur lycée. Iwa-chan l'avait prévenu qu'il partait au gymnase avec Mattsun et Makki tandis que lui avait du rester nettoyer la salle avec un de ses camarades qui s'était vite éclipsé.

Le brun sortit donc une fois le balais passé pour rejoindre le roux qui l'attendait. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser la parole que Hinata le traina jusqu'aux toilettes des filles où ils se cachèrent dans un des cabinets.

Mais pourquoi les toilettes des filles?, pensa Tooru en regardant le plus petit s'asseoir une fois la cuvette fermée, pour éviter qu'Iwa-chan me retrouve?

Il regarda ensuite le numéro 10 de Karasuno s'asseoir sur la cuvette fermée puis ouvrir sa braguette. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai comprit ce qu'il voulait et s'agenouilla donc pour prendre son membre en bouche. Autant qu'il prenne son pied et qu'il le laisse tranquille après. Ce fut ce qu'il se disait bien qu'il ressentit un insidueux frémissement d'anticipation.

Shouyou savourait de nouveau la douce tiédeur humide en poussant un petit soupir à peine audible. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre et il pouvait dire qu'Oikawa lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir mais il n'était pas là pour en profiter.

Un sourire se forma quand des filles entrèrent dans les toilettes. "Aaaah, j'aurais tant aimé faire un petit coucou à Oikawa, moi mais il doit être au gymnase.

\- On le saluera demain avant d'aller en cours. Tu as tes partitions pour le club d'orchestre...?"

Tooru fulmina intérieurement tout en continuant à lécher la virilité de Hinata sur toute sa longueur, satisfait d'entendre le roux haleter plus fortement. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que des filles du club d'orchestre furent là. Il savait par expérience que c'étaient des pipelettes avides de ragots donc elles allaient rester un moment là à papoter.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai sentit ensuite une main lui empoigner les cheveux afin de les tirer légèrement afin qu'il arrête. Tooru retira alors sa bouche et vit Hinata lui faire signe de la main de se retourner. Le brun l'interrogea brièvement du regard mais fit quand même ce qu'il voulait pour s'apercevoir que Hinata avait baissé son pantalon et son caleçon pour le faire ensuite se mettre à quatre pattes.

 _Il va me...?_ Un doigt entra doucement en lui suivi d'un deuxième quelques temps après. Oikawa s'était d'ailleurs tendu lors de la première intrusion mais là il s'habitua vite. Les doigts de Hinata étaient plus petits que les siens, par contre, il se demandait pourquoi il était en train de le préparer alors qu'il souhaitait se venger pour ce qu'il avait fait à Tobio-chan.

L'évidence le frappa au moment même où le roux effleura son point sensible.

 _Il veut que je crie, que ces filles me remarquent et qu'elles le racontent ensuite à Iwa-chan...Non, je ne te laisserai pas faire._

Shouyou, cependant, avait deviné que le Grand Roi avait découvert le pot aux roses mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à le toucher aussi intimement avec plus de force tout en se caressant de son coté. Les réactions du plus grand, qui se tortillait en se mordant les lèvres, l'émoustillaient. Tooru, quant à lui, fut partagé entre un semblant de plaisir et une grande douleur. Hinata n'y allait pas de main morte, comme lui à l'époq...

Il comprit tout. Pourquoi Hinata avait mis en place cette masquarade. Qu'elle était sa véritable motivation derrière tout ça.

Ce n'était pas pour l'humilier, ni le rabaisser et encore moins pour se venger.

Etrangement, cette simple pensée le fit pleurer au moment où il se déversa sur le sol. Il avait mal mais cette douleur n'était pas physique et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit une émotion bien amère.

Le remords.

Shouyou retira doucement ses doigts avant de les essuyer à l'aide du papier toilette et en fit de même sur sa virilité, la tension présente l'ayant amené à la jouissance. Les filles étaient parties entre temps au grand soulagement du capitaine d'Aoba Jousai qui restait assis après s'être revêtu de son pantalon en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Ses larmes n'arrivaient pas à se tarir et ses pleurs devinrent vite des sanglots que le roux remarqua. Tooru pensait qu'il allait se moquer de lui en le voyant aussi pitoyable, aussi pathétique, qu'il le sérinerait d'un discours moralisateur genre : "Tu vois comment ça fait mal." A la place, Hinata s'était mis debout derrière lui pour l'étreindre doucement par les épaules en respectant le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi.

Le brun pleura donc longuement en se demandant comment il allait réparer ça mais il se sentait trop mal pour y penser maintenant. Seule la chaleur de l'étreinte de Shouyou le réconfortait et il espèrait vraiment que le roux n'allait pas le laisser tomber maintenant qu'il se rendit compte de tout même si, au fond, il le méritait.

Le numèro 10 de Karasuno fut content que le Grand Roi eut enfin compris l'ampleur du problème.

Prendre quelqu'un de force faisait mal. Ne pas le prendre en considération encore plus.

Maintenant qu'il lui avait ouvert les yeux, peut-être changerait-il vis-à-vis de Tobio.

Les jours qui suivirent, Shouyou les consacrait aux entrainements afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Kageyama lui avait dit qu'Iwaizumi-san et lui parleraient de son histoire le surlendemain, soit lundi soir et le roux l'avait encouragé et rassuré du mieux qu'il le pouvait en espérant en son for intérieur que tout se passerait bien pour eux deux.

Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Oikawa-san aussi vite. Ils se croisèrent le dimanche, non loin du parc où Natsu et lui avaient l'habitude de jouer, Hinata accompagné de sa petite soeur et Tooru de son neveu. "Eh bien, quel hasard Hinata, déclara le brun en le saluant de lq main, un sourire aux lèvred, je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt."

Bien qu'il avait eu très envie de passer à Karasuno afin de discuter avec lui, le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avait été trop pris par les entrainements et les soeties avec Mattsun et Makki pour y aller. C'était une façon à lui de noyer le poisson afin qu'aucun de ses amis, surtout Iwa-chan, ne remarque ce changement qui s'opérait en lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la petite fille rousse qui s'accrochait craintivement à la jambe du numèro 10 en tremblant légèrement. On dirait qu'il lui faisait peur. "Tout va bien, Natsu, la réconforta Hinate en lui èbouriffant les cheveux, Oikawa-san ne te fera pas de mal."

Natsu fixa Tooru un moment avant de lui dire bonjour en se mettant face à lui puis regarda le petit Takeru qui la salua gentiment en lui proposant ensuite timidement de jouer dans le parc avec lui. "Je peux jouer avec Takeru, grand frère?, demanda Natsu avec hésitation.

\- Nous serons assis dans un banc pas loin de vous, la rassura Shouyou en lui souriant affectueusement, donc tu n'as rien à craindre."

Natsu hocha la tête puis partit avec le neveu de Tooru pendant que ce dernier s'installa avec Hinata sur le banc. Le roux fut heureux de voir que Natsu allait un peu mieux car cela lui avait dû demander beaucoup d'efforts pour au moins faire face à Tooru. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard avant que Shouyou ne se mette à raconter l'histoire de sa petite soeur : "Natsu a subi des attouchements de la part de son professeur à l'école, lui expliqua-t-il gravement, ma mère a porté plainte et il a été arrêté mais cela a été particulièrement traumatisant pour ma soeur."

Tooru commença alors à comprendre la raison de la frayeur de la petite fille à son égard mais aussi pourquoi Shouyou l'avait méprisé au début. "Elle est suivie par un psychologue, poursuivit le roux en regardant Natsu faire de la balançoire avec Takeru, mais je sais aussi qu'elle fait un énorme travail sur elle-même pour aller de l'avant.

\- Alors, c'est pour m'ouvrir les yeux que tu m'as fait tout ça?, demanda Tooru. Il eut le goût acre du regret dans la bouche après ce que Shouyou lui avait dit au sujet de sa soeur. Peut-être le voyait-il comme ce pédophile. Son visage triste et fermé lui fendit le coeur : "Au début, je voulais tuer ce prof pour avoir fait du mal à ma soeur puis j'ai cherché à comprendre pourquoi un tel comportement pouvait exister chez l'être humain. Je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse, soupira-t-il, par exemple, toi, tu l'as fait par jalousie mais lui...

\- Des fois, les êtres humains ont des pulsions qui vont à l'encontre même de la morale, déclara tristement Tooru avec un sourire désabusé, tantôt c'est maladif, tantôt on ne considère même pas sa victime comme un être humain et là cela relève de la perversion pure."

Tout ça, il l'avait simplement appris en observant les gens autour de lui, ce qui avait contribué à lui donner très tôt une vision nihiliste du monde. Shouyou le dévisagea quand il continua : "Iwa-chan a toujours été là pour me mettre des limites et il est comme une lumière à suivre pour moi et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas supporté que Tobio-chan soit avec lui, il baissa les yeux, je sais que ce que je lui ai fait est impardonnable mais..."

Tooru sursauta lorsque Shouyou prit doucement sa main : "Tu as pris conscience de ce que tu as fait et tu as du remords, murmura Shouyou en le regardant droit dans les yeux, beaucoup de gens n'en ont aucun, comme le professeur de Natsu, par exemple. Pour lui, ma soeur n'était qu'un jouet."

Sa main trembla suite à ces mots. Tout le monde le voyait comme un gamin naif, maladroit et pas très dégourdi mais cet incident l'avait fait grandir trop vite. Ceci dit, c'était cette vision des choses qui lui avait permis d'aider Tobio et d'ouvrir les yeux à Tooru.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai se noya dans les iris ambres si limpides en se disant combien Shouyou était extraordinaire : le petit numéro 10 faisait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien et il fut subjugué et touché par cet altruisme qu'il n'avait pas.

Son coeur manqua un battement. Ses joues rosissaient légèrement. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Shouyou s'écarquillèrent face au visage innocent qu'il vit. A ce moment-là, il sut que Tooru avait ouvert son coeur et changé d'optique. "Dis, Shouyou, lundi, je parlerai à Tobio-chan mais je voulais te demander si ça te disait de passer la soirée chez moi, aussi?"

Le roux eut envie de pleurer face aux yeux chocolats qui l'imploraient silencieusement. Tooru lui semblait si fragile : "C'est d'accord, Tooru, murmura Shouyou en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Cela ne le gênait pas d'y aller.

Lundi après-midi, peu après que les cours furent terminés, Tobio réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il allait dire à Hajime, assis devant son bureau, la peur au ventre quant à la réaction de son petit ami lorsqu'il lui annoncerait tout ça. L'arrivée de Hinata devant sa salle le calma un peu. "Kageyama, viens avec moi, fit le roux en faisant signe de venir, quelqu'un veut te voir."

Tobio quitta alors la salle de classe et descendit en compagnie de Shouyou pour découvrir Oikawa qui l'attendait devant l'entrée du lycée. Le numéro 9 eut un moment de frayeur mais la main de Shouyou sur son épaule l'apaisa. Tooru déglutit à la vue de Tobio-chan dont les yeux bleus le regardaient avec peur, ce genre de réaction le fit énormément se culpabiliser mais tout était de sa faute à lui avec sa jalousie et son immaturité.

"Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est très déplacé de ma part, déclara le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai, mais pardonne-moi, poursuivit-il en faisant une courbette, tu peux me frapper, porter plainte, même le dire à Iwa-chan, si tu veux mais je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait autant mal."

Tobio serra son poing en s'apprêtant à le frapper sous l'oeil inquiet de Hinata. Il pouvait se défouler sur lui, y passer sa rancoeur, cela lui ferait du bien sur le coup mais est-ce que ça le soulagerait sur la durée? Il en doutait et puis, le noiraud ne voulait pas briser le lien qui unissait Oikawa-san à Hajime.

Par contre, les mots de Shouyou lui revinrent en tête et cela l'inspira pour sa réponse : "Tu m'as fait mal et je survis à la blessure que tu m'as infligée, répondit-il calmement, j'avancerai avec elle en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne me ronge pas l'esprit, ni ne perturbe ma vie. Cette blessure, poursuivit-il en posant sa main sur son coeur, tu l'auras toujours dans ta conscience et le simple fait que tu sois hanté par ce souvenir me suffit comme punition. Si je te pardonne, ajouta-t-il en partant en direction du gymnase, c'est pour Hajime, pour qu'il ne perde pas son meilleur ami et aussi pour Hinata. Je sais que c'est lui qui t'a changé. On y va, Hinata?

\- J'arrive, Kageyama. Attends une minute, j'ai une chose à dire à Tooru."

Kageyama arqua un sourcil à lorsque le roux appela Oikawa-san par son prénom. Il avait l'impression que le numéro 10 avait fait plus que de le changer à en juger le visage larmoyant d'Oikawa-san. Le noiraud comprit que celui-ci s'en voulait vraiment. Cela ne changeait en rien ses actes mais cela le soulagea un peu que le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en conscience et qu'il s'en repentissait. Tooru se leva pour faire face à Shouyou en l'interrogeant, les larmes aux yeux : "J'ai bien fait?"

Le roux hocha doucement la tête pour valider ses actions. "On se revoit après mon entrainement, déclara-t-il en partant rejoindre Kageyama qui lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. "Merci pour tout, Hinata."

Shouyou lui adressa un petit sourire. Quand Tobio l'avait remercié, le roux avait ressenti une grande joie car il savait qu'avec le temps, le noiraud retrouverait la paix avec lui-même et il décida maintenant de s'occuper de Tooru.

De plus, lui aussi devait faire en sorte d'avancer et d'aider Natsu et nul doute qu'il y aurait des chemins de traverse mais il était certain que sa soeur irait mieux. Il prit d'ailleurs la décision de se confier à Kageyama à ce sujet qui l'écouta attentivement tout en comprenant pourquoi son ami avait réussi à trouver les mots justes pour lui. Il fut heureux d'avoir un aussi bon ami.

Unr fois l'entrainement fini, Daichi et Suga regardèrent Hinata et Kageyama partir prestement après s'être changés au local. Le capitaine sentit que quelque chose s'était passé pour les deux vu les retards du numéro 10 et le manque de concentration du numéro 9, ces derniers temps mais vu que Hinata l'avait prévenu qu'il ne raterait plus d'entrainement à partir de maintenant et que Kageyama lui avait assuré que le problème qu'il avait èté réglé.

"Tu t'inquiètes encore pour Hinata et Kageyama, Daichi?, lui demanda Sugawara quand celui-ci ferma la porte du local à clés une fois que tout le monde sortit.

\- Oui, mais Hinata a dit que le problème était réglé. J'espère que c'est vrai."

Koushi hocha la tête silencieusement. Il était vrai que Hinata et Kageyama avaient eu l'air ailleurs, ces derniers jours. De toute manière, si jamais le souci qu'ils avaient était grand, ils savaient que Daichi et lui seraient là pour les écouter.

Hajime vit Tobio sortir du lycée un peu épuisé par l'entrainement. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. "Bonsoir Hajime.

\- Salut Tobio, fit le vice-capitaine d'Aobe Jousai en lui prenant la main, l'entrainement s'est bien passé?

\- Oui, j'arrive à bien synchroniser mes passes avec Hinata et les autres joueurs, répondit le noiraud, ce qui est une bonne chose.

\- Je vois, dit Hajime en serrant encore plus la main qui le tenait avec tendresse, mes parents sont absents, ce soir, poursuivit-il pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier où il habitait, donc on va pouvoir parler, il sentit la main de Tobio se raidir, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Tobio, murmura-t-il en suite en caressant légèrement la paume du pouce pour le rassurer.

Kageyama l'espérait de tout coeur surtout qu'il eut une boule au ventre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai. Il avait prévenu sa mère qu'il serait chez un ami et maintenant que le moment était arrivé, il stressait beaucoup. Quand Iwaizumi l'emmena dans sa chambre, le noiraud posa ses affaires et s'assit sur le lit en triturant ses doigts tandis que son petit ami enleva la veste de son uniforme. Par où commencer?

Hajime remarqua que Tobio avait l'air extrêmement nerveux. Ça l'inquiétait de le voir dans un tel état de détresse. "Tu n'es pas obligé de le le dire, tu sais?, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à coté du noiraud pour lui prendre tendrement ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

\- Si, s'empressa de répondre Tobio, il le faut, je..., il prit une longue inspiration avant de déclarer d'un air chagriné tout en fuyant son regard, on... On m'a violé, il y a quelques années et je..., ses lèvres tremblèrent, et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur quand on était sur le point de le faire la dernière fois. J'en ai parlé à Hinata et il m'a dit de tout te dire. Tu dois me détester, maintenant, finit-il en un chuchotement.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, de leur de rencontrer du mépris dans les yeux verts de Hajime. Tobio fut à la place tendrement étreint. Le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai mourrait d'envie de retrouver la personne qui lui avait fait ça et de l'emasculer à vif mais il savait que ce qui rendrait le plus service à son petit ami fut beaucoup de tendresse et de soutien pour l'aider à aller de l'avant.

" Je t'aime Tobio, murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le dos, tu as dû beaucoup souffrir en gardant ça pour toi, poursuivit-il en posant un doux baiser sur chacune des paupières, je serai toujours là pour te soutenir.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te..., Hajime lui posa doucement un doigt sur des lèvres.

\- Il y a une autre façon de procéder, fit le brun, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, j'y ai d'ailleurs pensé au cas où mais tu peux t'occuper de moi."

Le noiraud fut abasourdi par ce que venait de dire son petit ami. Hajime avait un caractère fort, une âme de meneur et il voulait se faire dominer pour..."Ça ne me gêne pas, Tobio, le rassura Hajime en lui caressant la joue, tant que c'est toi." Oui, cela ne l'ennuyait pas du tout. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il serait toujours dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Tobio fut vraiment ému par cette déclaration. Ce que venait de lui dire Hajime le soulagea énormément et le toucha beaucoup aussi. Il le serra encore plus contre lui en se retenant de pleurer : " Je t'aime, Hajime, chuchota-t-il en souriant, et merci.

\- Moi aussi, Tobio, et c'est normal, murmura Iwaizumi avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ses lèvres butinant lentement les siennes. Le baiser se prolongea quand Hajime se laissa tomber sur le lit, Tobio au-dessus de lui. Le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai lui adressa un regard confiant une fois le baiser rompu. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il se donnait entièrement à lui, peu importe la manière.

Tobio se mit alors à le déshabiller avec hésitation en commençant par lui retirer la chemise. Il avait déjà vu Hajime torse nu quand ils étaient tous les deux à Kitagawa Daiichi et il ne niait pas que son petit ami transpirait déjà de virilité à l'époque mais là, ses muscles furent plus dessinés que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ouah!, s'émerveilla-t-il en touchant timidement les abdominaux, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Hajime soupira de plaisir avant de pousser un petit gémissement quand des doigts inquisiteurs pincèrent doucement un téton. "C'est bon, Hajime?, questionna Tobio qui eut peur de lui avoir fait du mal.

\- Ça va, Tobio, lui répondit Hajime en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, c'est bon. Tu peux aussi me gouter avec tes lèvres, si tu veux."

Tobio piqua un fard mais s'exécuta en parcourant le torse de son petit ami de petits baisers avant d'y faire courir la langue, savourant le goût salé de sa peau. Hajime haletait en lui caressant les cheveux au fur et à mesure que Tobio descendit plus bas. C'était vraiment doux et chaud, son sourire s'élargissant quand le noiraud lui retira son pantalon suivi du reste avant de se dévêtir à son tour pour se mettre tout contre Hajime en l'enlaçant, savourant sa chaleur. Certes, il avait toujours craint que le fait d'être plus grand sue son ainé allait gêner son petit ami vu qu'il avait l'habitude de se plaindre au sujet de la diffèrence de taille qu'il y avait entre lui et Oikawa-san.

Oikawa-san.

Tobio se dit qu'il ne serait pas comme lui et qu'il traiterait Hajime avec toute la tendresse du monde. Ce dernier remarqua les sourcils froncés du noiraud et lui posa un petit bisou entre ceux-ci. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tobio?

\- J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre, répondit-il honnêtement. Il ne voulait pas que son petit ami eut mal comme lui avec Oikawa-san. Il vit Hajime se dégager légèrement de son étreinte pour sortir quelque chose de sa table de chevet : "J'ai pris ça discrètement au distributeur, murmura-t-il en lui montrant le tube de lubrifiant, on trouve vraiment de tout."

Tobio eut un petit rire avant de gémir lorsque le brun se mit à bouger ses hanches contre les siennes en une sensuelle friction, ses mains posées au creux des reins du plus grand pour le sentir encore plus. Leurs lèvres se collèrent en un baiser passionné, la langue du noiraud jouant avec celle de son cher et tendre. Le numéro 9 eut envie de plus et décida de rompre le baiser pour prendre le tube et s'enduire deux doigts avec du lubrifiant. Il écarta les jambes de son futur amant et le prépara alors très lentement tout en guettant ses réactions.

Hajime trouva la sensation étrange, pas spécialement désagréable. Il voulait laisser à Tobio un total contrôle de la situation afin qu'il puisse retrouver une confiance sur ce qu'il faisait. Le noiraud effleura un endroit qui le fit tressaillir : "Ça va?, s'écria Tobio en arrêtant ses mouvements. Il était effrayé à l'idée de faire la même chose que... Une douce caresse sur sa joue l'apaisa cependant : "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très bon, le tranquilisa Hajime, ça veut aussi dire que je suis prêt pour la suite."

Tobio retira alors ses doigts et mit du lubrifiant sur son membre pour se positionner ensuite. "Je vais avoir un peu mal, déclara Hajime en écartant davantage, mais c'est normal alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord?"

Tobio hocha la tête puis le pénétra le plus lentement possible, ne s'arrêtant pas lorsqu'il vit la douleur passer dans les iris verts du brun qui le serra contre lui une fois que le noiraud fut entièrement en lui. "Je t'aime, Tobio, chuchota Hajime en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Ce qu'il lut dans les prunelles azures, cette gratitude et cet amour profonds le firent tendrement sourire. Il avait aimé le jeune Tobio si passionné de volley au sourire émerveillé quand il prenait la balle pour travailler ses passes, ce Tobio si adorable plein d'admiration malheureusement Hajime avait pensé qu'avec leurs deux ans de différence, celui-ci le prenait seulement pour son ainé alors quand il lui avait fait sa déclaration, Hajime en avait été plus qu'heureux.

Il ferait tout pour l'aider à surmonter cette blessure indélébile. "Tu peux bouger, fit-il en contre son oreille.

Tobio entama alors ses vas et vients dans des doux mouvements en tentant de ne pas être brusque dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Hajime était si chaud autour de lui, c'était tellement bon d'être en lui, il voulait profiter de chaque instant, écouter chaque gémissement franchissant les lèvres de son amant, ressentir chaque caresse que Hajime lui prodiguait le long de son dos élancé en sueur avant de s'arrêter sur ses hanches pour l'encourager à aller plus profondément.

Le noiraud accélera un peu cadence en voyant les yeux verts embrumés par le plaisir avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son amant dans un baiser chaud, tendre où se fondirent leurs cris d'amour puis, dans un élan plus passionnel, Tobio se mit à effleurer la virilité de Hajime d'une main tout en effleurant l'endroit le plus intime en lui. Le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai ne tint plus face à cette déferlante de sensation et plongea dans une extase qui le fit se déverser dans la main du numéro 9.

Tobio se perdit ensuite dans la jouissance dans les coups de rein qu'il donnait, en sentant la chaleur de Hajime devenant plus étroite. Son amant l'accueillit ensuite dans ses bras une fois qu'il s'était retiré et fut content de voir sur les lèvres du noiraud un sourire de plénitude.

Ils se reposèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Tobio se disant que même si cette blessure restait présente dans son coeur, elle lui contribuerait à devenir plus fort avec Hajime auprès de lui car la confiance et l'amour qu'il avaient pour lui furent suffisamment grands pour aller au-delà de sa souffrance.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou était assis dans la chambre de Tooru en train d'admirer la pièce. Il ne pensait pas la chambre du Grand Roi aussi dépouillée avec seulement un petit bureau avec un écran et un futon. "Voilà, déclara Tooru en ouvrant la porte, j'ai appelé mes parents pour leur dire que j'avais un invité ce soir. " Ceux-ci étaient partis voir sa grande soeur. "On est rien que tous les deux."

Le roux hocha la tête tandis que le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai s'assit à coté de lui en fuyant timidement son regard. Ce qu'il allait lui demander était terriblement enfantin mais au fond, il avait toujours tendance à se comporter comme tel au détriment des autres d'ailleurs. Tooru avait simplement voulu qu'on le remarque mais maintenant : "Dis, Shouyou, tu peux m'aimer?, demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres bien que ses yeux n'avaient rien de joyeux, je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais je veux vraiment que tu m'aimes."

Shouyou se nicha dans ses bras en lui tapotant doucement le dos. S'il avait appris une chose de Tooru, c'était qu'il agissait souvent comme un enfant qui manquait cruellement d'amour. Il ignorait pourquoi mais le roux savait que s'il laissait le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai à lui-même, il se briserait en mille morceaux.

Le numéro 10 ne niait pas qu'il avait admiré le Grand Roi au début et maintenant, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ferait en sorte qu'il devienne un homme meilleur en veillant sur lui, en lui donnant l'amour qu'il avait besoin. Shouyou savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais il était certain que Tooru parviendrait à ce but. Le numéro 10 fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir ce dernier rompre son étreinte et se déshabiller juste sous ses yeux, révélant un corps qu'il jugea magnifique : les muscles étaient harmonieux, la peau laiteuse, oui il commençait à comprendre l'engouement des filles. Par contre ce que lui demanda Tooru ensuite le fit moins sourire. "Tu peux me faire mal, si tu veux."

Shouyou attendit que le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai s'assit sur le futon pour le prendre par les épaules et planter un petit baiser sur la tempe. "Ça n'arrangera pas le problème, murmura le roux, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu soulageras tes remords, ça va te détruire plus qu'autre chose."

Tooru s'apprêta à protester mais il se tut. Shouyou avait raison, cela ne servirait à rien alors comment allait-il...? Ses pensées furent coupées par de petits baisers sur son cou suivis de petits mordillements sur sa clavicule. Puis le roux l'allongea doucement sur le futon et se dépêcha de se dévêtir en quatrième vitesse afin de poursuivre son exploration.

Tooru haleta puis gémit lorsque des lèvres emprisonnèrent doucement un téton tandis que deux doigts pincèrent délicatement l'autre. Il ne méritait pas une telle tendresse et pourtant, Shouyou le traitait avec amour, avec une affection non feinte. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai plongea une main dans les mèches rousses tandis que le numéro 10 descendit plus bas en lui écartant ses jambes après s'être arrêté brièvement pour sucer deux de doigts.

Shouyou ne souhaitait pas faire du mal à Tooru cette fois-ci, il voulait l'aimer comme il le lui avait demandé, comme lui le voulait aussi. Il entama la préparation, attristé en sentant Tooru se raidir. "J'irai doucement cette fois-ci."

Le brun hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pendant que Shouyou remuait lentement les doigts, de haut en bas, tatonnant de plus dn plus loin avant de le toucher vraiment. "Ah!" Les mouvements du roux furent moins brutaux que la dernière fois et lui procuraient beaucoup de plaisir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier.

Shouyou le contempla un moment en lui caressant la joue avant d'enlever les doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant. "Tu es prêt, Tooru?, demanda le numéro 10 en mettant une des jambes du plus grand sur son épaule afin d'avoir un meilleur angle.

\- Vas-y, Shouyou, répondit Tooru avant de serrer les dents face à la pénétration. Cependant, c'était moins douloureux qu'il ne le pensait. Une fois que Shouyou fut au fond de lui, il s'arrêta et patienta qu'il s'ajuste. Le roux plongea son regard dans des yeux chocolats pleins de de regret."Je vais t'aimer, Tooru, chuchota-t-il ensuite une fois que son amant fut détendu avant de commencer à bouger.

Tooru versa des larmes à la fois heureuses et tristes au fur et à mesure qu'il ressentait Shouyou en lui, puis, en contemplant les prunelles ambres qui le couvaient affectueusement, il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Le brun s'abandonna ensuite dans un océan de plaisir quand le roux accélera la cadence en se mordant les dents face à cette fournaise si délicieuse qui le comprimait lascivement au fur et à mesure qu'il allait plus vite, plus fort, encouragé par les gémissements éraillés de Tooru qui se caressa tant c'était bon, en se léchant vicieusement les lèvres.

Cette vision enchanteresse fit venir Shouyou qui se déversa en lui tandis que lui-même le fit dans sa propre main.

Quand Shouyou se retira de lui, Tooru eut le reflexe de l'étreindre. "Merci de m'aimer, Shouyou, chuchota-t-il, même si je ne le mérite pas."

Car cet amour sera sa rédemption.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bon, la pause étant finie, je continue Convoitise éphémère avec un chapitre centré sur Murasakibara et Himuro, Cutie Pie avec un chapitre sur Kageyama et Oikawa et la requête Omegaverse KuroHina dont j'ai réussi à établir un UA où mettre en place la fic avec des chats... Pour changer (oui, c'est Nekoma et j'aime les chats, j'avoue...Pitit pitit...Non je te donnerai pas du Gourmet Trois Etoiles). A bientôt. :)**


End file.
